


a disaster waiting to happen

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: "You're lucky you're cute" tobiizu for anonIt's not that Izuna  wants to be at war he, just, has mixed feelings about the whole 'village' thing.





	a disaster waiting to happen

Konoha is surprisingly busy for a village so new. Izuna wouldn’t say he wants it not to be going so well, but for one he can’t help but be suspicious about anything that goes too week and for another he wouldn’t mind being able to say ‘I told you so’ if it falls apart. He doesn’t  _want_  to be at war he, just, has mixed feelings about the whole thing.

One of the most confusing bits of it all is his rival. He never really thought much about what Tobirama would be like off the battlefield, but he’s certain if he had he wouldn’t have guessed this.

“You have the wretched soul of a bureaucrat,” he hisses.

“Do your paperwork the way I tell you the first time and we wouldn’t have this problem,” Tobirama chastises, crossing his arms and setting his shoulders. “Just fix it,” he orders.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Izuna groans, “because you don’t have an ounce of fun in you.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Hey! I’m tons of fun!” he says indignantly.

“So far you mostly just seem annoying,” Tobirama retorts. Izuna’s almost certain he rolls his eyes at him too.

“I am n- Wait,” he takes an exaggerated pause, “you think I’m cute too?”

“I regret ever meeting you already,” he deadpans.

“Don’t avoid the question- you think I’m cute,” Izuna says gleefully. “You want to go out for lunch?” he asks.

“You just said I don’t have an ounce of fun in me, and you’re not going anywhere till you fix those forms,” Tobirama stresses.

“I also said you were pretty. Being as pretty as you makes up for a lot of things,” he defends.

“ _Do the paperwork_.”

“I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” Izuna insists as he quickly turns back to his desk. Grabbing his pen and doing his best to look thoughtful, he adds, “So can we get lunch when I’m done?”

“Manage not to annoy me again until then and I’ll consider it.”


End file.
